A Fight Between Brothers
by Why Am I Living
Summary: Fear Tsukimori is told a secret from little Lime Tsukimori and instantly he falls in love with the boy. But what will the others think when they find out. Kira the family pet tries to keep order but what will happen when everything falls into the open.
1. A Secret Is Told

**Chapter 1**

Fear sighed softly as he looked across the hall to his brothers' room.

"You know bro if you keep eating like that you're going to gain weight," he chuckled softly as he watched Lime munch on a family size bag of chips he'd started eating three minutes ago. Lime growled angrily and kicked his door making Fear flinch as it slammed shut. He shrugged and stood slowly crawling up off his bed and patted Kira's head as he walked past him. The family pet, an oversized black cougar, purred happily and followed after Fear. Kira was rightfully Lime's pet but he never really paid any attention to him so he came to be the family pet.

Fear skittered past his remaining brothers doors quickly but silently knowing they'd all be asleep at the moment. First was Len. The oldest at the age of twenty five he was responsible for the rest of the Tsukimori's family deaths. Next was Lee and Lie's room. Fear snickered as he walked past and saw the two brothers in each others arms. Twenty two year-old Lie opened his eyes slowly and waved his hand telling Fear he'd be down to the kitchen to help with breakfast in a few moments.

"See you in three," he growled knowing Lie would probably wait for Lee to awaken before he came downstairs. With that he stomped quickly down the spiral staircase that led to the computer room. As he walked by he flipped on the four computers grinning wildly as he flipped the one for his computer. Being the only one with a job was hard but it allowed him to get his own computer. He left the computers and walked back towards the stairs but went past them into the kitchen and set out the bowls grabbing a different box of cereal for each place and set the table.

Lie yawned loudly as he walked in and grabbed the milk from the fridge and put it in the center of the table. Both males stepped back from the table and looked at each other quickly before Fear sighed and pulled the bell chain setting off a series of bells that woke Lee and Len quickly. Lie chuckled as he heard the stampede of the two newly wakened brothers coming down the stairs. Each sat quickly tearing into their breakfast. Lime came down slowly throwing the empty bag into the trash and sat. With a growl he angrily poured the cereal into the bowl when he was more than happy to eat it right out of the box but Fear had forbid that long ago.

"Good morning brothers," Fear said loudly chuckling darkly as they flinched back at the sudden outburst.

"How was work last night?" Len asked quietly as he chewed his mouthful of Fruity Pebbles. Fear rolled his eyes and sat in his seat between Len and Lime.

"I made in total one hundred and fifty dollars," he said pouring himself a bowl of Trix. He watched as the others nodded happily.

"Nice work," Lie and Lee said together without looking up from there bowls of Captain Crunch. Lime said nothing as he ate one piece of Cocoa Puffs after another. Fear sighed and kicked Lime under the table and smiled happily as he watched the other pour milk into his bowl.

"Thank you Lime," he said softly. Nobody knew why the boy never talked but it seemed he and Kira communicated somehow. Kira walked into the kitchen and looked at the Tsukimori brothers eating and his stomach growled. Lime looked up quickly and stood rushing to fill the cougar's food bowl.

"How the hell does he know what that _thing_ is saying," Lee growled as he put his bowl into the sink and climbing up onto the counter to hide his box of Captain Crunch from Lime. The others shrugged offhandedly and one by one finished there breakfast and left. Fear shook his head when the others had left and walked into the computer room where Lime sat on the floor petting Kira's head a series of low growls and purrs emitting from his chest.

"How do you do that?" Fear asked not really expected the other give an answer.

"Neither me nor Kira know why but its fun to make you guys angry," Lime said his bell like voice ringing through the air. Fear coughed suddenly and almost out of his chair as he turned quickly to look at the wildly grinning Lime. Kira purred softly his face going into a smile like grimace.

_'You were right Lime this is fun,'_ Kira thought sending this message onto through to Fear's mind. Fear's blue eyes went wide with amazement. _'Sorry to surprise you like that Fear but Lime said it was a good time to let you know, when you walked in we were discussing what your reaction would be like. You see there is some musical compound note in his voice that when he speaks it allows anyone else in the room to be able to here what I'm thinking… or well saying,'_ explained the oversized animal slowly sending images and words through Fear's mind.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier big brother but I was afraid you would label me a freak," Lime said his red eyes looking at the floor rather than meeting with Fear's blue eyed gaze.


	2. A Brother Awakened

**Chapter 2**

Fear sighed softly a mad tumble of laughter escaping him as he lay in bed that night. Kira sat at the foot of his bed shaking his big furry head softly.

_'You're hopeless,'_ Kira thought with a mental sigh. He raised a paw and swatted at Fear's feet growling low as Fear pulled his feet away still laughing.

"I'm sorry… its just tha…that….," Fear tried to explain but was overcome by another wave of laughter. HE finally regained himself and sat up wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just that I can't believe that I'm actually talking to a cat," he finally said with a look of apology towards Kira not knowing if he'd just insulted the big cougar. Kira shrugged his shoulders the movements making it look like he had no neck. Fear reached out running his fingers through the soft fur of Kira's.

_'Well you are so you might as well get used to it. Don't forget you're also in love with your youngest brother,'_ Kira said a sly smug grin spreading across his face. Fear's hand stopped quickly and he glared angrily at the cat.

"I sure as hell am not you flea bitten stray!" he snapped quickly immediately regretting his words. He jumped to his feet quickly ready to take on any attack the creature had for him. But Kira did not attack. Instead he sat quietly thinking about Fear's words and reactions.

_'Whatever you say,'_ he finally said and turned leaving Fear's room, closing the door as he left with a flick of his tail.

Fear sat back down on his bed slowly burying his face in his hands as tears began to stream unbidden down his cheeks.

He turned quickly sweeping his arm across his bedside table throwing all the crap he had there to the floor. Rage flowed through his body as he stood forcing his fist through the wall. He flinched as pain flashed through his hand and he pulled it out of the wall and stared at it watching the blood bubble from his knuckles and flow down his arm. As if called for Len appeared at the door not even brothering to knock as he opened it and rushed across the room pulling Fear into his arms.

"What's wrong now?" he asked as he set down the emergency kit and bandages to look at his brothers wounded hand. "You know I was sleeping until your fist came through my wall. You will pay for my loss of sleep," he said as he felt Fear's body tense as he understood the meaning of his words. With a chuckle Len lifted Fear's bleeding knuckles to his lips his tongue flicking out and brushing against the wound. Fear blushed, a soft, slow moan escaping him.

"Brother stop this now," he said his words coming out choked as Len nipped gently at his neck.

"You asked for this when you woke me. You know what happens when I wake up to early," Len growled cutting off anything Fear was about to say with a kiss his lips controlling the others. Fear sighed softly his eyes drifting shut as he felt Len pulling off his shirt. He twisted trying to get away but was unsuccessful and only managed to rip his favorite shirt in half. He swore under his breath and let his body fall limp into Len's arms knowing that he had no chance of getting away. He never had had a chance to stop Len ever. He closed his eyes and hoped Len would be quick like usual and decide not to torture him.

"I'm going to have fun with this," Len whispered his lips brushing against Fear's ear making the other twitch. He chuckled darkly and nibbled on the same ear, shivering with excitement as Fear moaned louder.

A low growl came from the open door and Len turned just as Kira pounced pinning the older brother to the wall. Len's face twisted with anger and pain as he pushed the cat off him and ran from the room. Kira turned to Fear and shook his head.

_'Are you okay Fear?'_ he asked slowly as Fear picked himself up from the ground. Fear nodded and looked at the cat.

"Thank you Kira. I'm… I'm sorry for insulting you earlier," he said with a nervous twitch of a smile.

_'You don't have to apologize. I saved you didn't I?'_ Kira said releasing a low throaty purr that Fear took to be laughter.

"Yes I guess you did," he said as eh pushed his bedroom door closed.

OOOOOO potential rape and he was graciously saved by a cat. Okay so this is a joint story. Me and my friend wanted to write a story so we asked a few of the voices in my head if they mattered and they didn't so here we have Fear, Len, Lime, Lee, Lie and of course, the heroic family pet, Kira. This is rated M for later chapters. I could've made it M in this chapter but I want to save that for another of the pairs. So anyways please rate our story.


End file.
